


When and Where?

by PatPrecieux



Series: Questions [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, POV Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Everyone is counting on Greg for help. Now he needs someone to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thinks Greg has the answers. He doesn't.

Greg Lestrade didn't know how long he had been sitting with his phone clutched in his hands. He only knew his eyes were tired, his fingers numb, and his patience stretched to it's limit.

 

He scrolled back through the texts trying to see if he could do anything more to get his point across.

 

Know you are busy, but I need advice.- Greg 

 

Guess you missed the first message. Text me.- Greg

 

Listen, I realize your schedule is tight, but I only need a few minutes of your time. Please, I'll stay by the phone.- Greg

 

Look, I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important. Just let me know you got this.- Greg

 

Alright, guess I don't really understand all the shit you have to deal with every day; but I'm up to my arse in shit of my own. Is it too much to ask for one text?- Greg

 

Something like, "Not kidnapped or dead, just too indifferent to bother with you." - Greg

 

Ok, that probably wasn't fair, but I'm getting desperate. Can't handle things on my own.- Greg

 

Fine! I know you hate crap like this, even reading about it. The truth is, I'm scared.- Greg

 

Not impressed with the big bad Inspector being scared? Well, try terrified. It's about John and Sherlock.- Greg 

 

Probably something you already know. Fact is, even with Rosie, I think John is a heartbeat away from ending it all. As for Sherlock, it's only going to take one syringe. Answer me!- Greg

 

I NEED HELP, you cold unfeeling bastard. If you care at all about any of this, I'm begging you.- Greg

 

Sighing, he texted one last time.

Fuck,I have to see you. If you care about ME, can we meet?- Greg

 

WHEN and WHERE?- Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> This situation brings to mind an old song taken from a work by 17th century English poet, John Donne:
> 
> "No Man is an Island"
> 
> No man is an island, no man stands alone,
> 
> Each man's joy is joy to me, each man's grief is my own,
> 
> We need one another, so I will defend,
> 
> Each man as my brother, each man as my friend.
> 
> **If we could all keep sight of this, peace just might come to the world.


End file.
